Pool hunt
by Felidae1
Summary: Last chapter up! It's finished, mwahahahahahaaaaaa! Please R
1. Default Chapter

Hello, everyone!  
Yes, Felidae finally made-what?(Turns to her muses):  
Yesh, I am a web-dummy, what's it to you? At least I managed to post a story, didn't I?  
  
We had quiet a bad summer.   
This is how this naughty piece of silliness came to happen.  
Hope you'll like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Uhh, I think, we all know it by heart, don't we? Standard.  
  
Reviews: Yes, yes, yes, pweeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!!!  
  
  
Pool hunt  
  
The last days of July were perfect for lingering around the pool, and since even the enemy seemed   
to have taken a vacation, the collective X-Men were gathered around the water.  
The tension ran as high as the temperature,   
yet the heat burned out every desire for a fight.  
Barbeques, cold drinks and the hottest swimsuits this side of nudity were more important matters.  
  
Jubilee, who had checked in from college, happily joined in the holiday custom.  
Placing her towel on a dry spot near the pool, she had talked Storm,   
who lay relaxed in a fold chair, into a game she named "Pool Posing".  
The rules were rather simple:  
Check out every hunk on the beach(as it were),  
and give points for swimsuit cut and colour, water dripping down rippling peculiars, shades,   
sunrays reflecting from bulging muscles, and, of course-butts.  
At first, Ororo would have none of this, but soon took interest, when she noticed the guys parading   
around.  
  
First prey was Bishop, who wore a black thong, showing a red, circled 'X' on the most delicate   
spot.  
Hank sported plain white shorts, that perfectly matched his matted, blue fur,   
Bobby strolled around in something, that simply denied description and was wearing a straw hat.  
Scott wore classic shaped red pants with three blue stripes on the right hip,   
and Warren had settled for skin-tight, mid-thigh, blue-on-black shorts.   
  
"I think, I will vote for Neal," Storm sighed,  
"at least, he displays some sense of style-unlike Gambit.   
Just where did my brother find these atrocity? Purple Bermudas with yellow and pink flowers?!?"  
She sneered delicately, and Jubilee nodded agreeing.  
"Yeah, like totally yucked out. Anyway, I vote for Wolvie!"  
Storm, not really surprised by this, queried:  
"And why is that?"  
Jubilee huffed.  
"Just squint your eyes, 'kay?"  
  
Wolverine hefted himself out of the pool, water running down each well-defined muscle and hairy   
speck of his body,   
collecting at the seam of his viciously short, cut-off jeans, which fit him like a second skin.  
Absent-minded, Ororo picked up a stray of her long, white hair,   
as her gaze ran over Logan's broad shoulders, hairy chest and well-defined pecs.  
"I can see, what you mean", she hushed,   
but Jubilee was to engrossed in gawking to answer.  
  
Logan walked up to them, frowning at their dazed expressions.  
"What's up?" he asked, quirking a brow.   
Jubilee blinked, then said with her sweetest smile:  
"We just wondered, with all your hair draining the water from the pool, will there be enough left for   
swimming?"  
He closed the distance, crouched between them-  
and shook his head vehemently, spraying water all over the girls.  
Screeching and yelping, Storm and Jubilee tried to squirm away,   
but a steel-like arm around their collective waists interrupted their escape.  
"I think, you girls need to COOL OFF!" he bellowed, pressing them close to his body.  
Storm gasped, and Jubilee shrieked:  
"Leggo! Leggo! Leggo! You're like totally icy, you mean old lug!"  
She popped a handful of bright, cold pafs in his face at the same time, Ororo struck him with a tiny   
lightning bolt.  
  
Bad idea.  
Electrocuting a wet, adamantium-laced feral is not likely to lighten his mood.  
Swerving around, Logan grabbed his hostages firmly and growled:  
"You two are gonna go down, hard!"  
He ran for the pool, despite the women's pleas and struggles.  
Jumping off, he roared:  
"Incoming!"  
"NOOOOO!" was the unison cry of the victims,   
before the water engulfed them.  
  
Jubilee reacted swiftly, hooking her finger into one of the laces on Logan's jeans, even as she hit the   
surface, while grabbing hold of Storm's hand and attaching it to the ridge.  
Ororo instantly picked up her idea, and jerked the   
button and zip of his shorts open, while Jubilee tried to pull them off.  
Logan realized what they were up to, he tried to struggle free and keep his shorts on at the same   
time,   
but he felt them slipping to his knees, exposing his crotch to the girls.  
Ororo actually forgot to hold her breath, and Jubilee gasped,   
choked, and shot up to the surface, where she coughed up several pints of water.  
Meanwhile, Storm and Logan had also risen for air, Ororo still silent in awe.  
  
He glared at them, his look equally annoy, embarrassment and-pride?  
"Ya happy now?" he growled, but couldn't keep from grinning.  
Ororo and Jubilee blinked at him, at each other,   
then back at him, then a wry smile grew on Storm's face,   
as she held up a certain piece of clothing.  
"I got his hot pants!" she yelled, letting a gust of wind carry her out of Logan's and harm's reach.  
The feral stared at her, dumb folded, then turned to Jubilee.  
Alas, she had already swam to safety and deserted the pool.  
Facing him, she winked, stuck out her tongue and then ran off, laughing challengingly.  
'So what,' Logan thought,   
'I'll spend the day in the pool, and sneak back in, when it's dark.'  
A wolfish grin crossed his features.  
"Jus' wait, till ya see, what I got in store fer your unmentionables!" 


	2. Searching for the wild guy

Upon multiple requests, I decided to continue this one-shot.   
I don't know yet, if to make it a R/Lo or a W&J romance,   
it depends, where the plot(what plot? Do I kneed a plot?)leads me.  
  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase remember, I love reviews, so send plenty of 'em!  
  
  
Oh, and thanks to all of you for encouraging me(Smooch)!  
  
  
  
Searching for the wild guy  
  
Yawning, Jubilee crept out of bed, stretched lazily and went to her dresser.  
Opening the top drawer, she reached in and grabbed a pair of cotton briefs and a pink bra.  
Taking off her nightgown, she slipped into her panties, slipped on the bra and-  
"Logan!!!"  
Wrapped in her morning coat, Ororo literally stormed out of her attic   
dorm towards Logan's room, nearly knocking Bobby over in the effort.  
"Excuse me!" she hissed, eyes flashing white in anger.  
Scratching his head, Bobby muttered:  
"Oh boy, someone's really in for it this time-and I'm so glad, it ain't me!"  
  
Bright-coloured pafs blasted the door to mere splinters, and Jubilee stomped in,   
wreaking havoc in her mind and slow, painful murder written in her eyes.  
"Come out so I can blow your lousy, big hairy butt to kingdom come, you sick, demented bastard!"   
she yelled, even as Storm rushed in on a chilling gust of wind.  
"Where is that no-good, low-life, dirty pervert who dared to violate my lingerie?" she roared,   
summoning a small hurricane, that hurled the sheets off the empty bed.  
Sneering, Jubilee asked:  
"I dunno, but if I find him, he's dog meat. Why do you want his hide?"  
Storm glared at her, then opened her gown and showed her underwear, that had been sliced by   
several claw marks, showing more than a hint of naked flesh,   
and was barely held together by a few remaining strands.  
"Oh wow, and I thought, I was bad off!" rasped Jubilee, pulled her gown up and displayed her bra   
cups, that were covered with lipstick kisses and her panties, which were missing more than a few   
pieces.  
That was the moment Bobby, who had been curious about Wolverine's fate, walked in, saw the two   
women, and unsurprisingly came to the wrong conclusion.  
"Oh my god…thank you, thank you…" he whispered, before fainting with a happy smile.  
Jubilee and Storm looked at the unconscious Iceman, back at each other, then Storm asked:  
"Do you know, how to abolish a frozen corpse?"  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked this, I suppose, rating will go up from here on, but I'm not sure. 


	3. Sweet revengepart1

Hey, look, new chapter already! (Weeeeeeee, I'm soo proud of myself!)  
  
Oh, and the rating just took a leap to 'R'-sorry, kids!  
  
  
Sweet revenge-part 1  
  
  
Chuckling, Logan sat in a tree, from where he had a nice view into   
his room, and nursed a beer.  
The infuriated screams of the girls carried loud and clear over   
the campus, and the spot he had chosen, was perfect for observating the mansion.  
He had of course expected Jubilee to blow up the door,   
as well as Storm to tousle his bed.   
What made him snort his beer out his nose was the instant   
strip-show the two raging women pulled off.  
And then Bobby came in.  
And fainted.  
And Logan nearly fell off his branch laughing, knowing that Bobby   
would not live to regret this.  
  
He came round a little later, blinking and stretching.  
"Whoa, know that was a nice show!" he thought, as he swayed to his feet.  
Looking around, he noticed the velvet darkness surrounding him,   
as well as a shadow amongst the shadows.  
A familiar shadow, which sauntered towards him and tutted.  
"You have been a very bad boy, Bobby. Storm and Jubilee told me,   
you like to play with ladies' underwear."  
"Huh, wha-but…no wait, that wasn't…" stuttered Bobby,   
even as Emma came closer.  
"Don't deny it, Mr. Drake, I know your thoughts, as if they were mine."  
The poor guy froze, when he saw the White Queen opening her tight,   
white blazer, revealing a silky nothingness below.  
"You like this, don't you, Bobby?" she purred, and closed the distance   
between them.  
Bobby threw his hands up in defence, taking a step back.  
"Listen Em, I uh, I really think, we…uhh...I mean…you shouldn't, and..well…"  
Pulling his wrists down, she cupped her breasts with his hands and hushed:  
"You want me, don't you Bobby? I am everything you ever dreamt of,   
and I'm here. Do you want me, Robert?"  
Squeezing her full orbs deeper into his palms, she gave a   
lustrous moan, and that was all the encouragement Bobby needed.  
  
In the observation boot above the Danger Room, two hidden figures   
watched the action going down below them.  
"You are indeed a very evil woman, Jubilation Lee", said Storm.  
Giving a smile, that would have made Sinister scurry away in fear, she nodded.  
"I know. Now just imagine what Em's gonna do with him,   
when she gets the tape."  
Ororo shuddered, then asked:  
"And what do you have in mind for our dear Mr. Logan?"  
Jubilee's grin was anywhere as feral as Wolverine's when she said:  
"Believe me, 'Ro, when we're through with 'the best there is at what he does',   
there won't be anything left of his ego, that's worth mentioning."  
  
Melodious, if not wicked laughter rang through the View port.  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
Hey, wow, that went fast! Ok, so now you'll probably have to wait quite a spell for the next…  
  
Oh, and please remember: R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope, you liked it. More will come, just don't ask me when… 


	4. Crossing the lines

Next chapter, another short one. Don't grovel at me, please! I'm not writing this story,   
it kind of does that itself..with the help from the voices in my head..and my muses...  
  
Hey, rating went back to PG13-you're welcome, kiddies!  
  
  
Crossing the lines  
  
It had been too calm after they had moved Bobby's limp body to who-knows-where.  
Given, Jubilee had returned and rummaged around in his room, until she had found   
his platinum card, but that didn't bother him much.  
If need be, he could still ask Chuck or Warren for money.  
What bothered him though, were the contented, mischievous looks the women exchanged.  
All his instincts were telling him to run and not come back until Thanksgiving,  
and his mind told him to buy tons of chocolate and flowers, grovel at their feet and be   
their willing slave, until they forgave him.  
Unluckily, his stubbornness and pride forbade him to beg, and so he staid put, watching and waiting for what was to come.  
  
"Ahh, mes chères, ou allez-vous, hein?"* Remy asked, as he sauntered closer,   
laying an arm around each of the giggling women.  
Jubilee's eyes sparkled, when she held up Logan's credit card, and chirped:  
"We're heading for Fifth Avenue, Gumbo, and when we're done,   
there won't be enough money left on this card to buy a bubble gum!"  
Giving a flirtatious grin, Remy purred:  
"Et maintenant, t'ese two ladies need a lift, n'est-ce-pas?"   
Strom shook her head and gave a twisted smile.  
"Not really, dear brother, I think we are quiet capable of…lifting our own weight, as it were."  
With that, each woman pulled out a set of rather familiar keys,   
and let them dangle in front of Gambit's face.  
Recognizing the items, he jerked his arms off of their shoulders and cried:  
"Merde! Me not'ing t' do wit' t'at! Remy est trop jeune pour mourir!"*and all but ran for safety.  
Looking at his vanishing ponytail, Storm cocked a brow, as Jubilee crossed her arms and sneered:  
"Chicken?"  
"Indubitably."  
"Figures."  
  
Curiosity had won the better of him, so he had snuck closer, to investigate.  
He had hear Gambit yelling something about dieing, but the girl's answer was too muffled,   
to make much sense.  
Now he was on the driveway, heading for the main door,   
when suddenly a familiar roar caught his attention.  
It was not possible, was it? Would they really dare-?  
Obviously yes.   
Because the white mane behind the wheel of his jeep belonged to none other than Storm,   
who flashed him a grin under her sunshades and had the audacity to honk at him, because   
he did not get off the road fast enough for her taste.  
Staring at the flashing rear lights, he muttered:  
"But-but-I only waxed it last week…"  
His instincts were the only thing that saved him from being run over, as his   
Harley shot towards him like a bat out of hell.  
Despite the heavy leather clothing and the helmet, there was no doubt about the reckless   
driver's identity, even without the fireworks display:  
Jubilation, in full 'Evil Knievel' mode, pulled the front wheel off the ground, spun on the rear,   
then shot down the lane after Ororo in hot pursuit.  
Logan stood in the middle of the road, silent, as the shock took hold, and then-  
  
In the Rec Room, Hank flinched at the outraged roar and dropped his black rook   
on the chess board.  
Gulping, he stared at his opponent and rasped:  
"Please do tell me, that that was the infuriated bellow of a ravenous Saurischian, therropodic   
coeliosaur, otherwise known as Megaraptor."   
Bobby, who was sweating bullets, nodded feebly.   
"'Kay, it was a hungry dino. Happy now?"  
Before the blue-furred doctor could reply, Remy stormed inside, a definite look of panic on his face.  
He dogded Beast's grasp, but slid and fell on the layer of ice Bobby planted beneath his feet.  
Helping him up, Hank inquired:  
"Now, if you might be kind enough as to enlighten us-"  
"Stormy an' Jubes stole Logan's car and bike fer a-"  
  
It took Remy 0.13 seconds to register, he was talking to thin air.  
And precisely 2.8 for him to leave the mansion's grounds.  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
Hang in there, romance will come..uhmm. I hope so.  
  
Little translator's note:  
  
*"Ahh, my dears, where are you off to?"  
*"Remy's too young to die!"  
  
  
Hope you liked it, and please R&R 


	5. Change of season

Hya, everyone!  
Yes, indeed, here is more summer fluff 'n' fun for you!  
Please, dont be upset, but i had to create a plot for this originally plot-less   
story, so it might suck a little...still I hope, you enjoy!  
  
Hey, and remember: R&R   
  
Change of season  
  
Jubilee watched Storm intently.  
After a vast shopping spree, which had led them from Victoria's, Gucci, Chanel and Milano's   
to Tiffany's, Starbuck's and the most expensive Italian restaurant in upper Manhattan, they   
had found themselves here, in the hippest club of the state.  
Despite the deafening music, hordes of people and rather cramped place, Storm showed no   
signs of claustrophobia, and her eyes were directed at something far, far away.  
"Earth to Storm, earth to Storm...yoo-hoo, anyone in there?" bellowed Jubilee, snapping   
Ororo out of her reverie.  
"I am sorry about my daydreaming, Jubilation, you were saying?"  
Rolling her eyes, Jubilee huffed:  
"Please don't tell me yer still thinking about…that?!?"  
Storm managed to blush deep bronze, and Jubilee snorted.  
"Gotcha! Lemme guess, yer sleeping with his shorts under yer pillow."  
  
Logan sat brooding in the Danger Room.  
He had pulled up and destroyed every single enemy he could come up with, and still did not   
feel better.  
Trying to inflict physical harm upon the girl's doppelgangers had seemed like a good idea, but   
he had found out the hard way, he couldn't hurt them.  
After getting his behind literally roasted and fried, he had declined that idea, and instead taken   
his rage out upon Sabretooth, Sinister and the likes.  
Now he was thinking about a revenge, but every time he came up with an idea, it did not seem   
suit for a lady like Storm, and he didn't want to physically harm Jubes either.  
And then Logan gave a broad, slightly insane grin.  
  
"Don't tell me you do?!?"  
Jubilee was taken aback by Ororo's even deeper blush, to say the least.  
Ororo sat shocked in silence, then hissed:  
"I beg your pardon, you should know me better than to assume, I would do something   
so…immature!"  
A sly smirk formed on Jubilee's face.  
"Whatever you say, 'Ro, whatever you say!"  
But in the back of her head, a plan was taking form, and if she played her cards well, there   
would be a drastic change in the mansion, no one had ever considered.  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Now just what could Jubes be up to? Hey, there's more, so read it! 


	6. Laying plans

Been busy last night, just to please you folks!(honestly, my muse tied me to the desk and   
threatened to cut off my sugar and milk supply, so I had little choice)  
  
One thing, though: Please R&R  
  
  
  
Laying plans  
  
  
Stu eyed the stocky, short guy in front of him warily.  
"Would you repeat that again sir, so I can be sure, I understood you correctly:   
You want me to wrap *your* flowers in one of *our* wrapping papers, and then   
deliver it to this address?"  
In his five years as florist he had seen many a weird customer and accomplished plenty of   
bizarre orders, but this was something new, even to him.  
His opposite was nodding frantically, and the smile he gave was, although genuine, rather   
unsettling.  
"That's right, and I'm even ready ta pay the usual price, if ya can assure me, it gets there in   
time!" replied Logan, who had a hard time, not to break into a feral grin.  
Shrugging his shoulders, the vendor cashed in the money, handed Logan his receipt and   
confirmed his delivery for 8.30.pm.  
Stepping out of the flower shop, Wolverine rubbed his hands contentedly.  
Now for Jubilee's little surprise.  
Throwing his head back, he laughed daring, drawing several concerned glances from the   
shoppers passing by.  
  
Meanwhile at the boat house, in the overcrowded living room, Bobby wiggled around  
uncomfortably, before asking:  
"Think it's save now?"  
Gambit shrugged his shoulders.  
"Don' know, mebbe ya won' t' check?"  
"Hey, I'm immature, not suicidal!" stated Bobby, giving the Cajun the finger.  
"Sides, *we* didn't do anything, so I guess, we can leave now."  
Hank, cocking his head, added:   
"I assume, Robert is correct, for I belief, I heard our local feral going astray with Scott's   
preferred vehicle."   
"What?!?" yelled Cyclops, shooting up from his chair, "why didn't you stop him?"  
Everyone turned to look at him, and he recoiled.  
"Oh, Yeah. Right."  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
Now, you're not yet done, just keep reading! 


	7. Plans to be laid

Hang in there, this one's a little longer than the rest.   
I'd also like to thank all of you, who have been following this story so far, aswell for   
all the reviews and cheer-ups you gave me. Those are something, a humble writer   
like me never gets tired off.  
Muchas gracias.  
  
Uhmm, did I already say: R&R?  
  
  
  
Plans to be laid  
  
  
Storm bent around, checking herself in the full-length mirror.  
"Are you sure, Jubilee?" she asked her friend, who was busy gathering clothes and hangers,   
putting the rejected articles back in place.  
"Believe me, 'Ro, one look at you, and Wolvie's gonna forget, he ever had a bike", chuckled   
the younger woman, handing her back her own clothes.  
"That is something else, I wanted to discuss with you as well. I am uncertain, that we did not   
go too far-"  
"Ah-ah-ah-ah, everybody can pull a prank, it's how you evade the busting, that separates the   
amateurs from the pros." Jubilee bowed and smiled:  
"And I, by all means, am the queen of all things mischievous!"  
  
"Why do Ah haveta go first?" whispered Rogue, clinging to the doorframe.   
"Simple, chère, ye're super-strong, near invulnerable, and c'n fly away, if 'e goes berserk",   
rasped Remy, trying to comfort her, while Hank and Scott tried to push her through the   
entrance.  
"But why don'tcha send Jean in first, sugah, Ah mean, he likes her best!"   
By now, she was whining, and couldn't care less.  
"I'm not taking any chances on my wife's life", grunted Scott, who started feeling a migraine   
approaching, but never ceased to shove.  
That was the moment Wolverine, beer in his hand, strolled down the hall, whistling.  
His trill died on his lips, when he saw the entire gang crowded in the den, trying to move   
Rogue out of the way, who was obviously blocking the door.  
He frowned, opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, then shook his head and continued   
his way, muttering under his breath:  
"I don't even wanna know!"  
  
Sunset was approaching, when the two missing ladies took the last curve   
towards the mansion, and, carefully, as to avoid any bumps and scratches,   
drove into the open garage.  
Jubilee swiftly got down from the bike and opened the jeep's back door, loading her arms   
with bags. She paused and frowned.  
Storm was still sitting in the driver's seat, tapping her fingernails nervously on the steering   
wheel.  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, you're just going to ruin your new manicure", pointed   
Jubilee out, "'sides, we got to make you ready for your big scene."  
Drawing a deep breath, Ororo managed to get out of the car and helped Jubilee carry their   
bargains to her room.  
Once done, Jubilee rushed Storm to the bathroom, handing her a specific parcel.  
"I still feel somehow bad about thi-" Her voice trailed off, as her eyes grew wide.  
Following her gaze, Jubilee noticed the large rosebush, which had carried at least thirty   
'Queen Elizabeth's' this morning. Only a few blooms remained, the others had been carefully   
cut off.   
At that moment, the doorbell rang, and a few moments later, somebody rapped at the door.  
Hank stood there with a carefully wrapped bundle.  
"Flowers for a beautiful lady, though they may compliment your enthralling beauty, they will   
never manage to-"  
Beast froze, when he saw the look on Storm's face, and noticed the distant rumble of thunder.  
She took the flowers from his hands, thanked him, and closed the door.  
Opening the wrapping paper, she gasped.  
"My.. my beautiful, beautiful roses, oh, my poor cherished children,   
what has that-man done to you?" she wailed, cradling them tenderly to her chest, while   
frantically searching for a vase.  
Finally, the tortured plants rested in a large crystal urn filled with warm   
water, and the thunderstorm ceased.  
Her eyes were still blazing, when Storm addressed an equally upset Jubilee.  
"I am thinking of acquiring a fur coat, Jubilation, and a rare one for that."  
"Lemme guess: 100% Wolverine."  
"Precisely."  
  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I know, you're tired, but there's one more to go-for now... 


	8. Sweet revengepart2

More, you say? Your wish is my command!  
  
  
I know, I'm being a pain in the back but: please R&R!  
  
  
  
  
Sweet revenge part 2-hunting season  
  
The setting sun and the warm breeze had dried the humid grass, and he enjoyed the feel of the   
delicate herbs between his toes.  
Stopping for a minute at the lake shore, he watched the sun throw red and golden rays of   
liquid fire over the surface.  
Rummaging through the pockets of his green-blue boxers, he found the little note and read it   
again:  
  
´Please come to the pond by sunset,   
I need to speak with you  
  
Ororo  
  
P.S: Bring your swimsuit and towel along´  
  
  
Grinning, Logan continued his way into the forest, knowing she meant the little pool in the   
centre of the gardens, few even knew about.  
  
Silky strand of silver and white swirled in the soft current, as long, bronze arms cut elegantly   
through the crystal-clear water.  
Every movement was equal grace, pride and passion, as she strode towards the shore.   
He had watched her for several minutes, mesmerized by her slow, yet powerful swim-style,   
wondering idly, if she was skinny-dipping.  
Finally, her eyes settled on him, and she smiled softly.  
"Logan," she purred, slowly descending the water, "I am glad, you managed."  
She stepped out of the pond, and he nearly got a stroke.  
The tiny, off-white bikini she wore, was at least one size too small, and so translucent, he   
could practically see everything through it.   
He heard her talking to him, but was too focused on the skimpy fabric, than to be able to do   
anything more than nod in agreement.  
  
Behind a bush, hidden in the undergrowth, blue eyes watched the scene, and full, rosy lips   
curled into a comprehending smile.  
  
Storm was enjoying herself very much.  
Logan's eyes followed her every move, whether she turned to the left or walked to the right,   
his gaze never left her top.   
But it was time for her to end the game, never mind how much fun she was having.  
Closing the distance between them, Storm noticed his eyes growing larger, and his breathing   
suddenly got hitched.  
"I am so glad we talked, how about you?" she asked, as she picked up her towel and tied it   
loosely around her waist.  
Not that it hid anything, really.  
"I still need to apologize for earlier", she continued, raising her hands, what caused her towel   
to unravel and start falling.  
Instinctively, Logan grasped and pulled it up, trying very hard not to ogle, and rasped:  
"'Ro, I-"  
Soft, warm hands wrapped his face between them, and then he was pulled in for a long,   
passionate kiss, that made his toes curl.  
  
Leaves and twigs were being pushed aside by long, honey-coloured fingers, and this time the   
smile was unmistakeably triumphant.   
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Romance, finally, despite all pranks and fights, we're getting into fluff-or do we? 


	9. Discovering my feelings

Now my dears, last but one chapter is up, and the heat is rising.  
Not that much, but it *is* getting warmer...  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews, I enjoyed them very much and pleeeaaase add more(blush!).  
  
So far for the preliminaries, and now on to the main event!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Discovering my feelings  
  
It was not supposed to feel like this.   
Storm was immediately pulled into a turmoil of feelings, desire, lust, anxiety,   
female pride and, strangely enough, a sense of completeness.   
  
Logan, on the other hand, was beyond any coherent thoughts.   
All that existed for him now, was this beautiful woman in his arms,   
kissing his pain and loneliness away.   
It took all he had, not to give in to temptation and discover, if Storm was as   
passionate a lover as a kisser.   
  
Jubilee could barely keep down her cheer, she always had known,   
these two were good for each other, but none of them had been   
ready to risk their friendship for love.   
  
She was getting nervous, by now, Jubilee should have long set Logan's pants on fire,   
causing her to 'save' the poor guy by flash-freezing them, all the while recording it with her   
camcorder.  
It would be the ultimate prank, one that Wolverine would never hear the end of.   
Once the team would see his panicked face on the screen,   
the image of the near-stoic warrior would be destroyed for good.   
Instead, his hands started roaming his body,   
even as their kiss deepened, and suddenly Storm was very aware, of how close   
they stood to each other, because Logan started to literally grow out of his boxers.  
White eyes flew open in amazement, and a soft sigh escaped her throat, when Ororo felt her   
body respond to the touch on her thigh.  
  
Cocking a brow, Jubilee desperately wished, she had taken at least her camera along.  
Things were starting to get interesting.  
  
He broke the kiss, to gaze into her eyes.  
The fact, that she still stood ankle-deep in the water gave him the advantage of height, and it   
was all she could do, not to throw herself at him.  
His lips touched hers again, then continued their trail down her long neck,   
nibbled at her left shoulder and back behind her ear.  
  
When Storm's top sailed to the floor, Jubilee decided, it was time to leave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rrrr, yes, this smut scene *will* be written and then posted over at DXEA, or any   
other site, that accepts NC-17 stories... 


	10. Of ice and payback

Well, my dears, I fear, this is it.   
The very last chapter of this intentional one-shot.  
I hope, you all liked it, and that you'll read my other stories, too...what?(glares at her muses:)  
Yeah, I know I'm shameless, so what? It's not like *you'd* be advertising my stories,   
do you?(mumble, grumble, stupid muses, grumble..)  
  
Thanks: My thanks go to all of you, who stuck by me, but most of all to Eiluned, for igniting   
the spark to this with her 'Torn at the seams' story-a must-read!  
Anyway, I hope to see you again in a different of my meager writings, and remember: R&R!  
  
Oh, btw, the smut scene can be found over at DXEA-once they're up again, that is...but beware, it's all NC-17!  
*************************************************************   
  
Of ice and payback  
  
  
The guys had settled in the Rec room and were enjoying the game.  
Hank sat in his favourite chair, Scott on the small couch and Bobby and Remy   
lay prone on the overstuffed sofa, when Emma walked in.  
A very annoyed Emma.  
Her tone was at least twenty degrees colder than Bobby's ice-form,   
when she asked him:  
"Would you care to explain me this, Robert?"  
In her perfectly manicured hand she held a tiny, gold-shimmering disc, and Bobby gulped.  
These were usually used to make copies from Danger Room sessions.  
Could it be, that-  
Obviously yes.  
Because Cyke, Gambit and Beast took one look at the White Queen's face, and decided,   
it was healthier to exit the Rec room.  
Via the window.  
Taking a deep breath, Emma sauntered closer and whispered:  
"Now, Bobby, about the contents of this little gadget.could you   
enlighten me, how this came to happen?"  
Desperately, Bobby tried to sink deeper into the soft cushions.  
Emma bent over him and for a moment, all he saw was cleavage.  
Then crystal-blue eyes bore into his, and scarlet lips hushed:  
"In particular, the name-calling."  
Of course, his traitorous mind chose that exact moment to broadcast the   
'Be a nice lil' Snow Queen'-scene to Emma.  
Two ash-blonde brows climbed up, and then a slow, knowing   
smile crossed her pretty features.  
"Interesting. Very well then, I think, a change of place would be recommended.   
Somewhere a little more.private, wouldn't you agree?"  
Bobby nodded feebly, and scolded himself for not having signed his last will.  
There was no way in hell he would survive this.  
  
At the lakeside, the couple paused briefly, when Logan wrinkled his forehead in irritation.  
"What is it?" mumbled Storm, not wanting to interrupt the previous action.  
"Nothing," rumbled Logan," jus' thinkin' I forgot somethin'."  
"Then. I suppose, it was not too important", cooed Ororo, locking her arms around his neck.  
"Come here."  
  
Humming, Jubilee walked up the stairs to her room.  
She was very pleased with herself, not only was she the ultimate prank queen, but also the   
greatest match-maker to ever grace the mansion.  
Idly wondering, if she should rescue Bobby from Emma's wrath, Jubilee entered her room,   
closed the door and headed for the shower, her clothes gracing the floor of the bathroom.  
Letting the warm water run over her score muscles, she lathered up,   
washed and conditioned her hair, then rinsed.  
Grabbing blindly for a towel, Jubilee stepped out of the tub, rubbed herself dry and glanced in   
the mirror.  
  
"Wolviieeeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
And beneath the rising moon, the short flicker of canines indicated a very feral smile.  
Finis  
****************************************************************  
Yes, finally, I did it, bwahahahahahahahahaaaaaa! I'm done! No more   
summer vacation-well, exept for the smut scene, hehehee... 


End file.
